The Greatest Trophy of All
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: The greatest prize on the football field isn't the trophy itself or beating the odds, but the ones that you care about.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This fanfic is not part of the "Mad Dogs and Tigers" or "Ron's Senior Year" story arcs. It is a story that came into my mind when I was working this morning.**

**Disclaimers:**

I do not own the show Kim Possible or the characters that reside within the show. All the characters and all of Middleton has been created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle. Disney owns all the rights to the show. 

**I also do not own South Panola: school or mascot.**

**This fanfic will be rated PG-13 for football violence, some language, and thematic elements. **

Setting: The Possible Household, Middleton, Mississippi.

Time: 6:00 am, Friday morning

Date: December 5, 2008

_Bzzzt, bzzzt, bzzzt!!!_

Kim tossed and turned in her bed. The young 17-year old red-haired girl who can do anything immediately hit the SNOOZE button on her alarm clock. Her normally long red heart-shaped hair was all completely messed up because of the blankets underneath her head. She expected the Friday morning sun to blind her temporarily, but instead, it was nothing more than a grey, cloudy, and cold December day to greet the cheerleading captain.

Kim, from her bed, then stared at her most prized possession on her nightstand: a picture of the very exact moment that Kim and Ron shared that first kiss at the Junior Prom after foiling the Diablo scheme. She gave a deep blushing sigh at that one photo, that one night that changed everything for her, that one night when she and Ron officially became a boyfriend/girlfriend couple. That summer after their junior year of high school was the best ever as the new couple endlessly walked along the golden sandy beaches of the Mississippi Gulf Coast. The gulf breezes were blowing gently along her red-auburn hair. Kim looked beautiful and radiant underneath the summer sun. And Ron, standing by her side, usually smilled and kissed her along the magnificent Gulf of Mexico sunsets.

Even though her longtime rival, Bonnie Rockwaller, criticized Kim for being with the "loser" or as the tan-skinned vixen normally calls him, Kim and Ron have stuck together throughout the summer.

Then, on the very first day of school as seniors, Bonnie remembered one of the key unwritten rules of the Middleton High Food Chain: The senior cheerleaders must date jocks only. This rule shattered both Ron and Kim. However, the damage of this message was far more concentrated on Ron himself. He feared that he would lose everything he worked so hard to gain, including his BF/GF connections with Kim.

Then, the blond-haired senior gazed upon a "MIDDLETON MAD DOG FOOTBALL TRYOUTS" poster. Seizing upon this opportunity, Ron displayed his "mad running skills" out on the hot August sun. Underneath that heat and humidity, his skills sharpened. This impressed Coach Steve Barkin so much that he made him the starting tailback.

Ever since the football season, Ron "Unstoppable" Stoppable has been breaking record after record. His numbers were: 2,919 yards rushing and 33 touchdowns, including four on the air. Plus, on defense, he intercepted 8 passes and returned one for a touchdown. He become involved in special teams as well. The reason for all his success stood on the sidelines. His favorite red-haired cheerleader was cheering him on every single time he scored. As a result, the Mad Dogs won every single game as a team.

As a result, the Mad Dogs went 14-0 with only one game left ... the state championship.

But their opponent was no pushover. Their opponent had a 98-game win streak and six straight state titles. They were feared and regarded thoughout the nation as one of the best prep football teams to ever take the gridiron.

Their opponent was ... the South Panola Tigers.


	2. Odds Stacked Against Them

As Kim came downstairs for breakfast, her father, James Timothy Possible, was reading the Friday paper. The _Middleton Examiner _was covering the entire Class 5A State Championship between the Middleton Mad Dogs and the South Panola Tigers. But when Kim came into the kitchen, her father's hands were trembling at the sports section of the paper. Anne, meanwhile, was preparing her famous blueberry pancakes.

"Good morn --- Daddy? What's wrong?" Kim welcomed everyone as that red hair of hers ignited like a neverending fire, then looked at James' stunned look.

"Kimmie-cub, the opponent that our Mad Dogs are facing, the Tigers, are averaging 47 points a game. I don't think we can win this game!" James shuddered as he gave the sports section to his daughter.

Kim laughed at her dad's comment as the Tweebs came in with their rocket packs. "Come on, Dad, remember our motto? Anything is possible for a Possible. Besides, we have my boyfriend, Ron 'Unstoppable' Stoppable as the star tailback!"

James, as usual, wagged his finger at the troublesome twins of Jim and Tim.

"Aww, Dad....." Jim groaned as he landed safely on the ground.

".....we just wanted to test out our new state-of-the-art rocket fuel!" Tim cried out as James confiscated their rocket packs.

Then, he stared back at Kim as he took another nervous sip of his coffee, "I think it's going to take more than just Ronald to defeat this team."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kim took out the section of sports that covered the 5A state title. It was a special-edition 32-page inset that covered both Middleton and South Panola. First, Kim took a glance at Middleton's stats in which, obviously, Ron was the dominant leader in terms of rushing and all-purpose yards.

Then, she came to South Panola's stats on page 12.

"Look at what-what they did to Low-Lowerton!!" James stuttered as he pointed out with his still-trembling finger the third game of the season between the Tigers and the Lemurs.

Kim took her blueberry pancakes and looked at the third game of the season between South Panola and their archrivals.

Immediately, she dropped her fork. Blueberry pancake batter with syrup spilled onto the floor.

She bulged out her eyes in complete shock over at the following headline taken from the _Lowerton Ledger_.

**SOUTH PANOLA SLAUGHTERS LOWERTON IN BATESVILLE, 56-6. TIGERS ROLL UP 549 YARDS, ALL ON THE GROUND AND SEVEN TOUCHDOWNS IN VICTORY!!!!!**

A series of new thoughts came rushing towards her head. She stared at how the Tigers used 13 different runners to slaughter the Lemurs' defense. And to make matters even worse, Lowerton finished up in second place in the division behind the Mad Dogs.

She stared at one particular player for the Tigers in a photo: their quarterback, Deangelo Young. He ran for 159 yards and two touchdowns in that game.

Then, Kim put her finger on the statistic that read: The Lemurs were held to just 103 yards, minus 19 yards rushing and 122 yards passing.

The _Ledger _also reported on how, on the team buses, a few Lemur players and cheerleaders played their harmonicas in a very sorrowful tone as their 6th ranking in the state meant nothing at all. Even a smaller few cried on that six-hour trip back home. One Lemur player even claimed the following, in his own tears: "We don't want to go back to Batesville ever again!!!! (sobbing)"

Then, another very small article at the bottom of the page was an interview of a Lemur cheerleader playing the harmonica incessantly and tears streaming down from her eyes, singing the blues.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She continued to flip through game after game of South Panola's victories. No team has gotten closer than 26 points against the Tigers. The whole family gathered around Kim to see why she was in such a shocked mood.

Kim dropped her jaw over all of these victories. It felt like that she could harly even eat Anne's pancakes.

They all stared article after article at what their overpowered opponent had the potential to do against the Mad Dogs: roll up over 400 yards against them and win in a blowout victory.

Then, Kim gasped at South Panola's rankings. They were not only the top team in the state but were also the top team in the nation.

She then trained her thoughts to Ron. _Oh, no! Ron's walking right into a trap!! I need to warn him about what South Panola is going to do to us! Yet, we must keep faith in ourselves and as a team if we are to beat the Tigers._

The captain cheerleader finished up whatever was left of the pancakes and climed back up to her room.

She put on her senior cheer uniform and her red spirit ribbon, a perfect match for her long, red hair and tied the laces on her athletic shoes.

"See ya, Mom! See ya, Dad!" Kim yelled out as she waved to her parents.

"Bye, Kimberly!" Anne called out.

"Bye, Kimmie-cub!" James exclaimed as he and his wife of 21 years made another cup of coffee.

As Kim was running on the street, she had to warn her boyfriend, the overconfident star tailback, about the Mad Dogs falling victim to South Panola's semmingly-neverending blitzkrieg rushing attack. 


	3. Ron's Revelation

**AN: Cecilia and David Stoppable are the first names that I have given to Ron's parents from "Mad Dogs and Tigers". I own the names myself.**

Time: 7:30am, Friday

Place: Ron Stoppable's house

Ron Stoppable, the star tailback of the Middleton Mad Dogs, woke up bright and early as the alarm clock rang its alarm at him. He immediately hit the snooze button and stretched his lanky body.

Rufus, his trusty pink naked-mole rat, let out a huge yawn as the cold and cloudy December weather welcomed him. He crawled on top of his master's bed and put one of his little fingers onto the window. All it took was one touch for Rufus to recoil into the blankets. He shivered with his teeth as he tried to rub the blankets for warmth.

It was going to be a very long day for Ron, but he didn't realize it yet.

After he rubbed his eyes, the first thing that he stared at, on that nightstand, also was the same picture of him kissing Kim on the lips for the very first time in his life. He sighed and hugged the picture close to his beating heart.

Then he remembered that this was the biggest football game of his senior year .... the state championship game against South Panola.

"Rufus, this is it! My chance at football greatness!! Hope if the college scouts watch 'Unstoppable' Stoppable run all over the field with ease!" Ron exclaimed with a confident pride, unaware of the challenges that lie in wait from South Panola.

"Yay!! Let's go Ron!!" Rufus cheered on his owner by pulling out a green pennant with the word "VICTORY" on it.

His father, David Stoppable, knocked on the door to his room, "Ronald, come on down for breakfast!"

"Coming, Dad!" Ron called out from his room. The enticing smell of hot pancakes on the table was calling him. Rufus followed right behind him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He walked down the stairs and came upon both his parents, Cecilia and David, and his little adopted sister, Hana. Cecilia was spoon-feeding the young child as Ron walked into the kitchen. David was reading today's issue of the Middleton Examiner.

Rufus was alert when he smelled the breakfast Cecilia was making. He immediately scurried his way onto the silverware drawer and grabbed a fork and immediately started to chow down on his breakfast.

"Good morning, everyone!!! And especially a special good morning to my little sis!!!" Ron shouted out to the other three members of the Stoppable family and then lifted his baby sister up. Hana cooed with laughter as she enjoyed the comfort of her big brother picking her up in the air.

"Morning, Ronald," David stated in a happy mood before turning back to his paper. Ron put Hana back in her highchair as he began to eat his large breakfast of pancakes and eggs.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As David came upon the sports section, he pulled out the football program for the state championship game. He took one look at the program and opened his jaw wide open. An actuary, he had never seen that many one-sided football statistics in his entire life.

_From what I can see, the Mad Dogs are at a very huge disadvantage against South Panola. But how can I tell Ron this? He's in a happy mood about winning the state title, and I can't afford him to ruin the confident look on my very son's face._

He was shaking his hand a little bit, especially when he came upon the reports of the Lowerton-South Panola game.

"Hey, Dad! Whatca reading?" Ron asked his father, still in his happy and upbeat mood.

David answered in a somber and stuttering mood, "I-I don't think we-we can win the state title!"

"Awwww, come on, Dad! Remember? The Mad Dogs have me: Unstoppable Stoppable!!! And I have the bon-diggiest, greatest, red-haired cheerleading girlfriend cheering for me on the sidelines! That's more than enough evidence for us to win the state title!" Ron replied, although he was still confused why his father was acting this way.

"I think you should take a very good look at what South Panola has done to their 14 opponents, Ronald." David stuttered as he handed the program to Ron.

Ron flipped through page after page of South Panola's season. And like his beautiful girlfriend, his spirits sank when he saw all of South Panola's accomplishments during the football season.

_Ohhh, man. South Panola is just too damn powerful. It's like they're in a class by itself. I even feel sorry for that Lowerton cheerleader with the harmonica. _Ron thought to himself.

He then envisioned two images of Steve Barkin berating his players for losing the title game by a huge margin to the Tigers and of his girlfriend in a charter bus, playing the harmonica and singing the blues as he put the program down in front of Rufus.

The star tailback couldn't bear both images in his already-traumatized mind filled with monkeys and Wannaweep.

Rufus then took a look at the program with his two beady eyes. He gave a loud shriek and fainted.

It now dawned on him that he _is_ going to have a longer day than he anticipated.


	4. Warm Hearts in Cold Weather

**AN: Deangelo Young and Darius Griffin are OCs from my novel: Mad Dogs and Tigers. I own all the rights to both these characters.**

Time: 7:50am, Friday

Place: Kim's car on the way to Ron's house.

Kim was driving her car to her boyfriend's house on the way to pick him up.

She did not want the Tweebs to make faces every time that she and Ron have their moments. This time, though, Ann was going to drive the Tweebs to school to the pep rally.

She finally pulled up in the Stoppable driveway where Ron was waiting for her.

He was wearing his favorite number 7 jersey and his varsity jacket when he stepped out of the front door.

______________________________________________________________________________

As Ron opened the door to Kim's car, Kim was enthralled to have her boyfriend.

"Good morning, KP, my bon-diggetiest cheerleading girlfriend!!!" Ron happily exclaimed as he closed the door to the car.

"Morning, Ron! Ready to win the big championship game, Unstoppable?" Kim replied as she referred out his most favorite nickname whenever he scored a touchdown that season.

"Ready whenever you are, KP! If we ........ don't .... get ........ creamed ...... by ....... South ...... Panola." Ron's excited smile was immediately wiped off from his face when he uttered the two words that made him frown across the face.

"Ron," Kim laughed nervously. "you'll still be my best boyfriend and sidekick, whether we win or lose the state game."

He looked behind to make sure that the Tweebs weren't in her backseat, ready to make faces at them when the two kiss.

Then, they rubbed the very tips of their noses.

Kim then lightly asked one question to the star tailback, "Ron, remember that very night at Prom?"

"Oh," Ron reminded himself, thinking back to the very day, "You mean when we ruined Drakken's plan with the Lil' Diablos that he almost succeeded in?"

"No, silly," Kim gave a light laugh, "I mean when we kissed each other on the dance floor." She then sighed and blushed her cheeks as she put her hands on the steering wheel. "By far, the most romantic night of my life." She then put her lips, initially signaling to Ron that she wants her boyfriend to kiss her.

"Well, the Ron-man still has the love for his favorite girlfriend." Ron nervously giggled.

Then, the two kissed each other for a long and tender 25 seconds. It was one of the best kisses that the two ever had.

After the kiss ended, Kim pulled out of the Stoppable drive-way and prepared to go to Middleton High. She sighed at the fact that their bond was as strong as ever since Pre-K.

Then, she decided to turn on the radio to the sports network that was predicting the winners of the state championship game. Since the class 5A championship game was first, the sportscasters were analyzing the statistics thoroughly to decide a winner, solely based on the stats.

_S1: And who do you think will win the 5A state title: the defending champion, number 1 ranked in the nation South Panola Tigers or the Middleton Mad Dogs?_

S2: According to all the stats that I have analyzed all morning long, it is, without a doubt in my mind that ...................... the South Panola Tigers are going to win. First of all, the Tigers just simply have too much talent on both sides of the football. They have a nationally-recognized running game with an All-American senior tailback in Darius Griffin and the scrambling abilities of Deangelo Young. Also, their defense has three five-star recruits. All the Mad Dogs have is Ron "Unstoppable" Stoppable ......

"Hey, that's me!!" Ron exclaimed at the mere mention of his name on the radio, but then, to his dismay, he realized that it was actually against him.

_S2: which the Tigers will contain with relative ease. Even though Stoppable is fast, I'll give him that, the Tigers' defense is faster and will quickly contain him at the line of scrimmage. His mad running skills will have no effect, at all, on the Tigers' defense for the Tigers have too much talent and have a knack for knocking the ball loose out of Stoppable's hands. Also, Middleton's run defense is ranked 22nd in 5A football. They stand no chance, whatsoever, against the full might of the Tigers' running game. I predict that the Tigers will roll between 450 to 490 yards on the ground against them._

_My final predicted score for the class 5A state game is: South Panola 48, Middleton 7._

_S1: Well, there you have it, your prediction for the 5A game looks extremely bleak for the Middleton Mad Dogs. Now for the 2A state title .........."_

As Kim clicked off the radio, she then realized that everyone at the Middleton High gym will have their spirits sink to new lows when they heard this very grim prediction on the sports radio.

"Ron, I believe our road to the state title just got a lot harder." Kim reacted in horror when she heard about how South Panola's firepower has enough potential to humiliate the Mad Dogs in front of 15,000 people at Veterans Memorial Stadium.

"I .... I believe you're right, KP!" Ron replied. He, the star tailback and the captain of the team, was more nervous than he had ever been in his life, even worse than Wannaweep.

About all of Middleton heard about that very grim prediction ..... that is, everyone except for Kim's rival: Bonnie Rockwaller.


End file.
